Lo que decida el corazón
by July-duendecillo
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el chico que te gusta empieza a fijarse en ti? ¿Arruinar la amistad que esta naciendo o tratar de ser algo más? ¿Y si la persona que menos esperabas siente algo por ti? ¿Tu amor platónico o el chico de ensueño? ¿Qué elegirías? AU. Parejas no definidas. DETENIDA TEMPORALMENTE.
1. El primer paso

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Lo que decida el corazón**

_._

_._

_Capítulo 1. El primer paso._

.

.

01 de Febrero

Ya era viernes, pronto serían libres, bueno al menos por el fin de semana. La mayoría del alumnado se mostraba algo inquieto ya que pronto sonaría la campana indicando la hora de salida, pero se armaba el peor ajetreo en el salón de 3-A. Este era conocido por su mala conducta dentro de toda la institución y la mayoría, sino todos, los maestros se alegraban que este año por fin salieran. Kakashi, el maestro de turno los viernes antes de la salida, estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio leyendo sin interés el pequeño libro entre sus manos el cual todos los alumnos tenían prohibido ver, aunque sinceramente ninguno de ellos lo deseaba, rezando que pronto se terminara su suplicio. Los de las primeras filas estaban los más calmados, por así decirlo, en las de en medio solo se platicaban un poco y uno que otro grito pero las últimas líneas eran un completo caos: todos gritaban, reían demasiado fuerte, los hombres se golpeaban o se tiraban unos a otros empujando las butacas por todos lados, los más ociosos pero no por eso menos escandalosos se ahorraban la molestia tirando cosas al ventilador que ya tenía un pedazo de papel girando en espiral sobre las cabezas de todos y los objetos sobre las butacas salían volando por los aires. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Hinata, que estaba en las primeras filas, se giraba de vez en cuando para observar el jaleo que se armaba atrás, pero pese a todo miraba un lugar en especial o más bien a alguien. Naruto Uzumaki. Con solo pensar o decir su nombre su corazón iba a mil por hora o sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Lo conocía desde el jardín de niños y siempre lo había admirado pero con él tiempo ese sentimiento de amistad para ella se volvió mucho más fuerte pero él…él apenas y sabia de ella pero ese no era exactamente el problema, él, su amado Naruto, estaba enamorado de Sakura. No podía culparlo, era bonita, inteligente y desenvuelta y ella era todo lo contrario.

-¡Hinata-chan!-el grito de Matsuri que estaba a su lado haciéndolo brincar-¿Si escuchaste lo que te dije?-preguntó mirándola y a ella sintió como el color se le subía de la vergüenza de no haber escuchado a su amiga.

-Y-yo l-lo-siento M-matsuri-chan-se disculpó tartamudeando ligeramente-¿Qué e-estabas di-diciendo?-cuestionó de forma tímida tratando de enmendar su pequeño error.

-Déjalo-suspiró con desánimo y negando ligeramente-¿Cuánto falta para salir de este manicomio?-exclamó con fastidio mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla con aparente cansancio.

-En unos 20 minutos-respondió por Hinata Choji, que estaba terminando el cuarto paquete de papitas sabor barbacoa. Ambas miraron a Choji que estaba sentado al lado de Matsuri quien se enderezo rápidamente.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió alegre mientras se agachaba para poder tomar las cosas necesarias para las tareas y Hinata sonrió de forma dulce a Choji quien desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-Muchas gracias, Choji-san-agradeció la peliazul aun mirando a él joven castaño.

-Oh, no es nada Hina-chan-dicho esto se agacho a su mochila para buscar unos dulces para cuando acabara con las frituras. Ella hizo lo mismo que la castaña quien ya acabado con ese labor y ahora veía el techo mientras esperaba.

-Matsuri-san-llamó la Hyuga y la aludida giro la cabeza hacia ella pero antes que prosiguiera le cortó con gesto de fastidio.

-Hinata-chan te he dicho un millón de veces que no me hables tan formal, somos amigas-corrigió a lo que Hinata asintió apenada por olvidar las cientos de veces que su amiga le había dicho eso.

-Gomen, Matsuri-chan-dijo en un susurro y Matsuri por un momento se sintió mal por haberle hablado de tal manera.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto así que di lo que ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera-animó sonriendo comprensiva y Hinata levanto la vista.

-Me preguntaba si aún te quedaras en el taller de escultura-prosiguió un poco más alegre.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondió eufórica, después, aun con la sonrisa, hizo una seña Hinata para que se acercara-sino como vería a Gaara-kun-susurró guiñándole un ojo-¡Es tan guapo!-chilló por lo bajo con emoción reprimida.

-Matsuri-chan, él e-esta atr-atras de no-nosotros-recordó algo avergonzada de que tal vez el chico pelirrojo una fila atrás las haya escuchado llamarle de tal forma.

-Oh, Hina-chan eso no importa-pronunció haciendo un movimiento de mano de arriba para abajo-apenas y sabe que existo así no me interesa que piense de mí, no me dirige la palabra-aseguró con tristeza notable.

-Lo siento mucho-lamentó por ella ladeando la cabeza a un lado y la castaña dio un largo suspiro.

-Da igual-aceptó con una sonrisa poco convincente-además no es el único chico en la tierra-afirmó asintiendo para sí.

Después de esa conversación siguieron pero con cosas de menos relevancia hasta que dieron la campana, música para los oídos de todos, y como era de esperase todos salieron como un estampida por la pequeña puerta de la entrada, los pasillos se llenaron de inmediato y era más que difícil caminar entre el aglomera miento de cuerpos y la mayoría no tenían el mejor olor aunque era comprensivo ya que era el fin del día. Había otros, como Matsuri y Hinata, que no tenían tanta prisa y esperaban con paciencia a que todos salieran para ahorrase tanto problema. La escuela se fue vaciando hasta quedar completamente sola ya que los viernes ya no había clubs. Mientras tanto Hinata y Matsuri caminaban juntas a casa, ya que vivían en el mismo edificio, charlando de un tema cualquiera pero de repente Matsuri recordó algo bastante interesante.

-¡Hinata-chan!-gritó la castaña parándose a medio camino y abriendo los ojos como platos provocando que su acompañante se parara junto a ella mirándole expectante.

-¿Q-qué sucede Matsuri-chan?-preguntó parándose enfrente.

-¿Cómo qué sucede?-exclamó desesperada moviendo las manos para darle mayor emoción-¡Solo faltan 13 días para san Valentín!-chilló tomándole de los hombros y zarandeándola-¡¿Cómo pude olvidar tal cosa?!

-Tranquila aún falta tiempo-calmó Hinata que ya se había zafado del agarre pero aun así seguía adolorida de los hombros.

-¡¿Tiempo?!-chillo-¡Faltan 13 días!-recordó alterada-¡Como no me pude dar cuenta, ya todo está adornado con corazones!-expresó con pesar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mí casa y ahí vemos que hacemos?-cuestionó de forma serena para ayudar a pacificar a su histérica amiga.

Matsuri acepto y las dos fueron al departamento de la Hyuga, pero antes Matsuri dejo su mochila y se cambió el uniforme en su casa, donde se dirigieron al cuarto de Hinata. Aunque eran departamentos eran realmente hermosos, explicando así el alto costo de la renta. Hinata de cambio mientras su amiga se acomodaba mejor una vez que la peliazul acabo con su labor trajo unas galletas para comer mientras planeaban el tan esperado día del amor y la mistad. Todos los años sin falta su escuela organizaba un festival donde una persona disfrazada de corazón, poco original, entregando cartas o presentes que eran enviadas empezando febrero. Era algo extraño pero al menos te ahorrabas la vergüenza.

-Bien, ya me tranquilice así que empecemos con esto-alegó Matsuri sentada a los pies de la cama, cruzada de piernas, de Hinata quien estaba recargada en la cabecera de roble-¿Qué vamos a hacer y a quién?-apenas la chica de ojos negros menciono esto los pensamientos de Hinata salieron volando y el corazón le latió a mil. Esta era una enorme oportunidad para decirle, o enviarle en todo caso, sus sentimientos a Naruto.

-Y-yo no sé a q-quien po-podría enviarle al-algo-confesó porque aunque amase a Naruto y quisiera con todo su corazón decirle todo lo que siente no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

-¡Hinata! No digas eso-regañó la pelicastaña mirándole de forma desaprobatoria-¿Qué hay de Naruto?-reflexiono provocando el sonrojo de Hinata.

-Él ni-ni siquiera sabe que yo exi-existo-mencionó tristemente agachando la cabeza ya que era más que consiente de ese hecho.

-¡En ese caso haz que lo sepa!-animó y su acompañante alzo la vista-Si no haces algo al respecto él nunca lo sabrás. Tal vez él te rechace o tal vez no pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas-la castaña ya se había parado de la emoción de sus palabras y estiro a Hinata fuera de la cama-él es un idiota y lo sabes pero tú lo serías aún más si simplemente te quedas callada esperando, si no haces nada te quedaras con la duda para siempre y perderás tal vez la oportunidad de ser feliz-sonrió de forma dulce tomando la mano de Hinata en señal de apoyo.

Las palabras de Matsuri dijo provocaron que Hinata sonriera con determinación. Ella tenía razón, durante años simplemente había dejado que el Uzumaki le ignorara por temor al rechazo, siempre se calló sus sentimientos observando en silencio pero las palabras dichas por su amiga le habían hecho recapacitar. Si él no hacía nada ella lo haría. Lo haría de verdad, lo amaba y quería que él lo supiera y si lo sabía y la rechazaba se sentiría infinitamente triste pero no podía forzarlo a quererle pero si podían intentarlo. Lo haría. ¡Esta vez lo haría!

-Tienes razón Matsuri-chan-habló decididamente-Esta vez hare que Naruto-kun sepa quién soy y que siento por él-siguió hablando y Matsuri sonrío.

-Sabía que algún día lo dirías solo tenía que esperar y ahora ¡Ve por Naruto!-alentó felizmente y Hinata asintió.

Ya había dado el primer paso y aunque le faltaba un largo camino sentía realmente que podría lograrlo. Era hora de persiguiera lo que quería y eso era Naruto.

* * *

_¡Ohayo!_

_Primero, gracias por entrar al fic y leerlo. Bueno este era un fic que tenía publicado pero abandone por falta de inspiración pero me propuse terminarlo de una vez, tampoco será muy largo. A lo mejor tarde un poco en publicar porque también tengo otra historia en proceso, aun así me animaría un montón si me enviaran sus comentarios._

_July-duendecillo _


	2. Rosas

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Lo que decida el corazón**

_._

_._

_Capítulo 2. Rosas.  
_

.

.

02 de Febrero

Hinata sonrió aspirando la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Ese soleado día había decidido darle mantenimiento a su apreciado jardín, pese a que vivía en un departamento este era tan grande que incluso había un espacio donde podía sembrar unas cuantas flores. Amaba la jardinería, para ella era su escape del estrés diario, era un gusto que había heredado de su difunta madre, de quien aprendió todo respecto a las plantas. Tarareó una canción que había escuchado por ahí pero que no recordaba el nombre mientras regaba, con sumo cuidado, su hermoso rosal.

-Señorita Hyuga-llamó una de sus sirvientas parada en el marco de la puerta-Takada-san ha venido a visitarle-informó con tono impersonal.

-Déjala p-pasar, Ame-san-pidió gentilmente aun con la vista en sus flores.

-Entendido. Con su permiso-dijo retirándose. No pasó mucho antes de que Hinata escuchara la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

-Otra vez con tus plantas ¿Eh? ¿Cómo van tus rosales?-preguntó Matsuri sentándose en un sillón de jardín.

-No muy bien, hace ba-bastante frío-contestó dejando la regadera en una mesa de madera donde estaban sus herramientas de jardinería.

-Extraño, estamos en Konoha al fin y al cabo-replicó.

-A veces el cl-clima c-cambia-informó sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, supongo-concordó sin mucho interés-Aun sigo pensando en lo de ayer-puntualizó repentinamente.

-Yo t-también-apoyó sonrojándose nuevamente-Aun no te-tengo ni idea de cómo c-cambiar para que Naruto-kun me noté-aceptó con un suspiro decaído.

-Hina-chan no tienes que cambiar de un día para otro ni mucho menos ser diferente-contradijo-Solo hay que…pulir detalles. En este momento eres como un diamante en bruto pero cuando terminemos serás el más hermoso y resplandeciente de todos-afirmó convencida la castaña mirando a su amiga comprensivamente.

-¿Pulir detalles?-repitió indecisa.

-Ajá-asintió-Lo primero será que dejes de tartamudear, es tierno pero con lo impaciente que es Naruto…no creo que sea buena combinación-hizo una mueca pero luego se volvió una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿P-pero cómo voy ha ha-hacer eso?-cuestionó genuinamente curiosa.

-Hina-chan, ¿Sabes lo que es una Maid*?-preguntó. Hinata la miró totalmente confundida.

-¿Maid?

* * *

-No e-estoy se-segura-reveló Hinata temblando de los pies a cabeza.

-Es la única forma-refutó su amiga-aparte de que tenemos un poco de ganancia para nosotros.

-P-pero…-trató de replicar pero fue interrumpida.

-Vamos no será tan malo, además ha sido un verdadero golpe de suerte que nos contrataran tan rápido-agregó tratando de infundir confianza en su tímida amiga.

-Chicas, vamos-ordenó la dueña del lugar asomando su cabeza en los vestidores.

-En un momento, Guren-sama-contestó respetuosamente la castaña. La aludida asintió para después salir a atender a sus clientes.

Cruzaron miradas tratando de buscar el valor que les faltaba en la otra. Decididas salieron de los vestidores en la parte trasera de local y se unieron a las demás meseras maid que había. Como su trabajo les indicaba ambas iban vestidas con los típicos trajes de sirvientas en las películas, con mucho encaje para tan poca tela.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate, tratando de no desmayarse. En cambio Matsuri lucía alegre y segura para que su amiga no decayera. Las dos de situaron en la entrada esperando a sus próximos clientes. No tardo mucho para que dos jóvenes entraran al restaurante y, como dictaba la tradición, dieron la bienvenida a sus "amos". Tomaron sus pedidos y se fueron a cumplir la orden.

-Hina-chan lleva la orden a la mesa cinco, por favor que aún tengo que atender a otros-pidió la Takada dándole una bandeja con un té y un delicioso pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-P-pero Mat…-pero no pudo terminar ya que esta se había ido a atender a un hombre que cruzaba la entrada.

La Hyuga tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de dirigirse a la mesa indicada. Los chicos, que no eran nada feos, platicaban animadamente hasta que la nerviosa muchacha hizo acto de presencia. Sirvió delicadamente el trozo de torta y el té de manzanilla.

-¿Cuántos te-terrones de a-azúcar, amo?-cuestionó tratando de que no le temblaran las manos.

-Dos, por favor-respondió tranquilamente el aludido. Hinata cumplió la orden y de retiró de la mesa.

Camino rápidamente hasta la cocina donde se apoyó en la mesa donde se dejaban los platillos que ya estaban listos. Llevó su mano al pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración, eso había sido muy vergonzoso pero para su propia sorpresa no tartamudeo tanto como siempre lo hacía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eso era un avance, mínimo pero uno al fin y al cabo.

-¡Hinata-chan!-llamó Matsuri llegando con una bandeja con platos sucios.

-Matsu-chan-dijo mientras la ayudaba con los tarstos.

-Te he visto cuando atendías a eso chicos-anticipó-Has estado muy bien, casi no tartamudeaste-felicitó abrazándola.

-Gracias-murmuró apenada.

* * *

-¡Hasta el jueves!-gritó Matsuri agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

-Adiós-se despido sonriendo Hinata.

Guren, Yukimaru, su hijo y Sari, una chica con la que habían congeniado muy bien, también se despidieron de las chicas y entraron nuevamente al restaurante. El turno se pasó rápido pese a los constantes sonrojos de Hinata y uno que otro tartamudeo. Si bien era un trabajo exigente también era divertido y las propinas era muy bondadosas.

Aún era algo temprano por lo que decidieron ir al centro para pasar el rato. Ambas charlaban animadamente sobre su trabajo, ellas trabajarían por las tardes de los jueves, viernes y sábados. Al final fue una buena idea, si bien los tartamudeos de la Hyuga aún no estaban totalmente erradicados estaban por buen camino.

-Espero que pase rápido la semana-comentó Matsuri riendo un poco.

-Sí-afirmó su acompañante. Hinata iba a agregar algo pero fue interrumpida por los gritos de un vendedor ambulante.

-¡Rosas! ¡Hermosas rosas para esa persona especial!-clamaba el hombre.

-Me encantaría que el chico que me gusta me diera una-suspiro la castaña con aire soñador-¿A ti no, Hina-chan?-cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

-Es un poco cliché-recalcó la peliazul mirando fijamente al hombre de las rosas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy una romántica sin remedio-declaró sonriente.

-En ese caso…-la ojilila caminó hasta el vendedor dejando a su amiga atrás.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte jovencita?-preguntó amablemente el hombre.

-Podría d-darme dos ro-rosas-pidió con voz suave.

-Aquí están pequeña-le tendió un par de hermosas rosas, estas eran de un color rosa pálido muy lindo-Para una amiga apreciada-dijo sonriendo cómplice.

-Gracias-agradeció algo sorprendida.

-Todas las flores tienen un significado-aclaró-Solo hay que elegir las que la situación amerité.

-Lo sé, me g-gustan mucho las fl-flores aunque no lo sé t-todo de ellas-replicó pagándole-Cuídese-se despidió yendo hasta donde su amiga.

-¿Qué paso allá?-cuestionó Matsuri.

-Nada-contestó-Toma-dijo entregándole la rosa a su amiga-No n-necesitamos a un hombre para que nos co-compre una rosa-explicó-Las ro-rosas de color rosa indican un gran aprecio por esa pe-personas, una rosa para mi m-mejor amiga-expuso sonriendo apenada.

-Hinata-chan-nombró asombrada-Gracias, tú también eres mi mejor amiga-declaró abrazándola-Ahora me he puesto sentimental-rio levemente.

La Hyuga la acompaño en su risa, luego de eso decidieron seguir con lo que estaban haciendo por lo que ambas de dirigieron al centro, donde entraron a un karaoke y cantaron hasta que perdieron la voz. Decidieron regresar a sus hogares puesto que ya era tarde. Anduvieron un rato caminado por las calles buscando un taxi pero estos no aparecían por ningún lugar.

-Ya es tarde, tenemos que encontrar un taxi rápido-recalcó preocupada la castaña recibiendo un sí como respuesta. Ambas iban por una calle un tanto solitaria.

-Tal vez deberíamos…-pero Hinata no pudo terminar porque un grito la interrumpió. Esta de observo a su derecha de dónde provenía la advertencia.

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó una voz masculina pero fue demasiado tarde.

De un segundo a otro Hinata se encontraba en el suelo bajo un cuerpo masculino demasiado conocido para ella. Matsuri se quedó boquiabierta observando cómo Naruto, que aprecio de la nada sobre una patineta, estaba sobre su sonrojada amiga.

-N-naruto-kun-reconoció la Hyuga roja como un tomate. Sentía como su corazón se desbocaba, estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaban.

-¿Hinata-chan?-llamó confundido el rubio cuando abrió sus impresionantes ojos azules. El Namizake observó detenidamente a la chica. _Es linda _Pensó el chico.

-Naruto idiota-insultó una voz llegando desde una calle que perpendicular a la que se encontraban.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para paralizarse. Gaara Sabaku no, su amor platónico, caminaba tranquilamente hasta ellos. El pelirrojo se quedó observando a la pareja en el suelo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado? Levántate-ordenó Gaara situándose a un lado de la castaña que trataba de no ponerse nerviosa. Él la miró de reojo provocando que ella se sonrojada levemente-Matsuri, hola-saludó reconociendo a la chica.

-Gaara-kun, buenas noches-contestó apenada desviando la mirada

Naruto pareció reaccionar y se irguió lo más pronto posible, después ayudó a la peliazul a ponerse de pie. Ella estaba paralizada.

-Hinata-chan perdón, no era mi intención, dettabayo-se disculpó riendo nerviosamente.

-No i-importa-respondió sonrojándose.

-A todo esto, ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Este lugar está muy desierto para que estén solas-recriminó el pelirrojo. Matsuri, que parecía hipnotizada, parpadeó saliendo de su ensueño.

-Es que perdimos la noción del tiempo-se excusó tratando de lucir segura.

-¡Si que es extraño!-aseguró Naruto-Es raro que nos topáramos con ustedes, ¿Verdad Gaara?-cuestionó.

-Lo es-afirmó sin despegar sus ojos de la castaña.

-Lo m-mejor es que nos va-vayamos-anunció Hinata tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Las acompañaremos-sentenció el pelirrojo.

-P-pero…-Matsuri fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer además Gaara tiene razón, está muy solo para que estén solas-apoyó-¡Alguien podría aprovecharse solo porque son lindas, dettabayo!-advirtió energéticamente provocando que ambas se pusieran como tomates y que Gaara suspirara cansinamente.

-Deja de decir estupideces-dijo el Sabaku no-Vámonos ya-ordenó.

-Sí-asintió su amigo-¡Vamos, dettabayo!-gritó corriendo calle arriba.

-Na-naruto-kun no vi-vivimos por ahí-negó la peliazul sonriendo levemente ante el infantil comportamiento del chico.

-Este imbécil va a colmarme la paciencia-murmuró el pelirrojo.

El trayecto era un poco largo pero para las chicas no podría ser mejor. Naruto platicaba animadamente con la Hyuga, o más bien él hablaba y ella reía. En cambio la castaña y el pelirrojo se encontraban el silencio aunque no era incómodo, sí estaba poniendo nerviosa a Matsuri.

-Estás muy callada-observó el pelirrojo.

-Estoy algo cansada-contestó jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Fue entonces que Gaara notó que ambas chicas traían una rosa, la Hyuga en su mano y Matsuri en su cabello, ante esto frunció levemente el ceño.

-¡Eh Gaara, Matsuri-chan!-llamó el rubio-Hay que cruzar por el parque, será más rápido-sugirió.

-Hasta que piensas-se burló.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó molesto, el pelirrojo solo rio arrogantemente.

-Naruto-kun-llamó la peliazul. El rubio posó sus ojos en la tímida chica.

-¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?-preguntó.

-Yo c-creó que eres muy in-inteligente-halagó bajando la vista

-¿Enserio?-cuestionó algo sorprendido, ella asintió-¡Gracias, dettabayo! ¡Tú también eres muy lista además de linda!-exclamó provocando que la Hyuga se sonrojada intensamente.

Hinata levanto la cabeza y le sonrió. Los cuatro ingresaron al parque, el lugar se veía hermoso. La luz de luna le daba un toque mágico al lugar, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire frío recorrió a las chicas que no llevaban ningún abrigo. Gaara se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colocó en los hombros de Matsuri.

-Gaara-exclamó sorprendida ante el gesto-No tienes por qué darme tu chaqueta, te va a dar frío-hizo ademán de quitársela pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Yo no tengo frío-objetó-tú sí, déjatela-pidió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias-murmuró acomodándosela mejor.

En cambio Naruto le pasó el brazo a Hinata por la cintura acercándola más a él. La Hyuga abrió los ojos como platos-Así no tendrás frío-justificó sin mirarlas pero con un notable sonrojo.

Unos minutos después llegaron hasta el edificio donde las jóvenes vivían. Naruto no dejaban de decir lo hermoso que era el lugar y demás mientras caminaban por los amplios pasillos. Los chicos decidieron acompañarlas hasta la puerta de su departamento pese a las protestas. Los cuatro se detuvieron en la puerta con el número cuarenta y dos, que era el departamento de Hinata, esa noche Matsuri se quedaría a dormir con su amiga.

-Bien, llegamos-anunció la castaña.

-¡Qué rápido!-expuso el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Sí-confirmó Hinata.

-Supongo que nos veremos luego-dijo Gaara.

-Eso creo-aceptó Matsuri suspirando.

-Entonces nos vamos, buenas noches-dicho esto el pelirrojo se giró para alejarse.

-Espera-pidió el rubio, Gaara se quedó en su lugar esperando a su amigo-Hinata-chan-llamó-Yo quería darte esto-dijo dándole una rosa que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Gaara rodeó los ojos, Matsuri ahogó un grito de emoción y Hinata aceptó la flor que estaba tan roja como su cara. Naruto rio tontamente sin despegar los ojos de la peliazul.

-Le tomé cuando íbamos por el parque, era la única que no era un capullo-explicó.

Hinata sonrió y se aceró al rubio, se puso de puntitas y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del chico-Gr-gracias, Naruto-kun-murmuró alejándose. El Uzumaki abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

-Adiós-pronunció el chico de ojos aguamarina jalando al paralizado rubio del brazo.

-Buenas noches-dijeron al unísono.

Los chicos desparecieron por el pasillo. Ambas entraron al departamento de la peliazul, cuando la puerta se cerró las chicas soltaron gritos llenos de emoción, se pusieron a saltar y a decir de incoherencias. Después de calmarse un poco se fueron a la terraza a conversar.

-¡Eso fue súper romántico!-chilló la castaña-Además que te abrazó cuando íbamos por el parque-recordó-¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!

-No digas eso-pidió Hinata totalmente roja.

-Pero es la verdad-contradijo-y casi no tartamudeaste, si sigues así Naruto pronto será tu novio-comentó pícaramente.

-Mira quien lo dice-mencionó la Hyuga-la que trae la chaqueta de Gaara.

Matsuri se sonrojo al darse cuenta que no le había devuelto su abrigo al pelirrojo, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no lo recordó. Se la devolvería el lunes en la escuela sin embargo aún seguía sorprendida porque se la haya prestado.

-Este fue un día excelente-reconoció Matsuri sonriendo.

-Sí-afirmó Hinata-e incluso ahora tengo dos de mis flores favoritas-puntualizó enseñándole la rosa roja que le había dado Naruto y la de color rosa que había comprado en señal de su amistad con la castaña.

-Quien iba a pensar que una rosa podía significar tanto-se asombró Matsuri riendo.

* * *

*Maid: Meido (fonología japonesa del inglés "maid" (sirvienta)) es un término utilizado en la jerga de algunos otaku o fanáticos de manga y anime para referirse a un tipo de personaje femenino común en el manga y anime que trabaja de sirvienta o criada.

_¡Ohayo!_

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo después de un largo tiempo, lo siento pero es que también tengo otra historia en proceso. Debo decir que este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, será corto. Otra cosa que tengo que aclarar es que no sé nada de jardinería, así que tal vez las cosas que mencionó en el capítulo no son correctas. _

_Ahora lo más importante. Gracias, de verdad, a quienes comentaron y agregaron a favoritos, además a lo que se toman la molestia de leer. Son de lo mejor._

_July-duendecillo._


End file.
